Pourvoi en castration
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Son impeccable permanente flottant mollement dans la brise, le capitaine Kirk bomba son torse d'Apollon. Le regard perdu dans le lointain, le bras désignant le firmament d'un geste auguste, il déclama : Notre domaine est l'espace, frontière de l'infini, …


**Destinataire:** ** Alresha**  
**Titre et lien :** Pourvoi en castration .fr/fanfictions/star-trek/12695_pourvoi-en-castration/42893_  
**Fandom:** Star Trek TOS  
**Nombre de mots:** 4400  
**Rating:** T  
**Personnages:** Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov  
**Continuité:** RAS  
**Genre:** Aventure/Parodie

**Résumé:** Son impeccable permanente flottant mollement dans la brise, le capitaine Kirk bomba son torse d'Apollon. Le regard perdu dans le lointain, le bras désignant le firmament d'un geste auguste, il déclama : « Notre domaine est l'espace, frontière de l'infini, … »

.oOo.

La porte de la cabine glissa dans un chuintement suave. L'uniforme bleu de la jeune femme enserrait une taille de guêpe et moulait des hanches gracieuses qui ondulèrent lentement jusqu'au chevet du capitaine.

Kirk leva une paupière lasse et soupçonneuse :

– Enseigne Charnell ? Que faites-vous dans mes quartiers ? Le vaisseau est attaqué ?

La jeune femme embobelina le capitaine d'une œillade langoureuse. Déposant son plateau à côté du communicateur de l'officier, elle déconnecta négligemment l'appareil :

– Impératif médical, Capitaine ! Massage décontractant, ordonné par le Dr. McCoy !

Cette fille avait des doigts de fée ! Quelques caresses sur les tempes lui avaient suffi pour dissoudre son mal de crâne en une apathie cotonneuse et bienheureuse. A présent la jeune femme caracolait sur le dos nu du capitaine, abolissant la douleur par d'amples mouvements rassérénants.

– Hum… vos raideurs vous font beaucoup souffrir, souffla la fille en bleu qui malaxait les reins de son patient, de ses paumes expertes.

Le capitaine, subjugué sous la douce férule des phalanges légères, parvint à peine à articuler :

– Coco, tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ? Tu sais que je m'en veux d'avoir transgressé la Directive Soixante-neuf !1

Les avant-bras huilés de l'enseigne Charnell réveillaient lentement le tonus musculaire du seul maître à bord après le Conseil de la Fédération :

– Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! Détends-toi, Jim, nous sommes seuls ! ronronna-t-elle avec un enveloppement tendre et irrésistible.

Comment donc parvenait-elle à être partout à la fois ? Le commandant de l'Enterprise se retourna, prêt à se rebeller. Mais son anatomie protestait pour lui…

– J'ai la solution ! susurra sa compagne en le libérant de l'étoffe distendue. Voici un ordre d'avancement temporaire ! Une fois dans la même position… hiérarchique, nous pourrons transgresser le protocole en toute sérénité…

Coco acheva sa démonstration en circonvenant ses réticences d'une pourléchante caresse.

– Je te nomme Co-commandant ! souffla Kirk avec une grimace complice.

Se rendant à l'urgence de la situation, il signa fébrilement la décharge.

Juste à temps.

.oOo.

La sirène de bord hululait dans toutes les coursives.

En accourant chercher le capitaine, l'enseigne Chekov renversa presque son supérieur, qui sortait de ses quartiers, un peu chancelant :

– Nous cherchons à vous joindre, Capitaine ! Votre communicateur est défectueux ?

– Mm-hum, ça doit être ça ! Voyez ce que vous pouvez y faire !

Le grave visage de Spock accueillit le capitaine sur la passerelle. En évitant de croiser le regard perspicace de son premier officier, Kirk s'assit au poste de commandement et demanda le rapport.

Un sourire confiant flottant sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux attentifs naviguant d'un officier à l'autre, le capitaine orchestra un ballet répété de longue date. Le lieutenant Uhura avait capté d'étranges signaux. Elle affina la localisation du point d'émission. Le navigateur M. Sulu repéra le système planétaire sur les cartes de la flotte. Monsieur Spock se chargea de synthétiser les informations que l'on pouvait réunir sur ce monde. Et le verdict tomba : encore un monde inexploré, qui méritait d'être visité ! À en croire les archives vulcaines, la planète Lemnya IV semblait peuplée d'humanoïdes aux mœurs matrimoniales étranges…

Kirk se frottait déjà les mains, lorsqu'il remarqua que son officier de communication, qui avait continué à affiner le signal, se dandinait lentement sur son siège, les yeux dans le flou, comme hypnotisée par ce que diffusaient ses écouteurs. Spock, le visage imperturbable mais le regard acerbe, tourna un bouton sur le tableau de communication.

Une mélopée lancinante s'éleva sur la passerelle, mêlant la pureté de doux sifflements et la plénitude d'accords majestueux. Le rythme toujours changeant avait plongé le lieutenant Uhura dans une transe douce. Cette harmonie de voix humaines et de chants marins semblait rappeler à certains un espoir d'autrefois, à d'autres laissait entrevoir un instant perdu d'absolu qui ne subsistait plus qu'en rêve. La passerelle toute entière, gagnée par la grâce, allait s'abandonner aux chants de ces sirènes galactiques. Seul M. Spock, victime d'une violente migraine, protégeait ses longues oreilles des mains et glissait au sol, pris de syncope. Dernier homme encore lucide sur le pont, le capitaine Kirk se précipita sur la console de son officier des communications, et rétablit le silence !

Ben oui, c'est pas un hasard si c'est lui le capitaine…

L'équipage se regarda, un peu hagard. Il y avait là un appel, porteur de promesses et empreint de mélancolie. Pourtant un avertissement étreignait tous les cœurs.

Kirk avait pris sa décision. Il réunit rapidement une équipe de choc pour voir de quoi il retournait là en bas ! Spock, McCoy, Sulu et Scotty seraient de la partie ! Accompagnés d'un quidam en rouge, escorte oblige…

Juste avant le départ, une ravissante enseigne s'approcha du Capitaine. M. Spock aurait juré que la longueur de la jupe bleue n'était pas réglementaire, et d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une épidémiologiste du labo médical se chargeait de réparer les transmetteurs. Mais le vulcain avait dû admettre que l'utilité de certains rituels humains lui échappait encore. Aussi ne formula-t-il aucune objection, engrangeant simplement les faits avec son flegme habituel.

Lançant une œillade espiègle à Kirk, Coco lui tendit gracieusement son communicateur, avec un commentaire entendu :

– Voici votre matériel, Capitaine. Je l'ai entièrement révisé ! Je me tiens à votre disposition chaque fois que vous ressentirez le besoin d'entretenir votre outil…

– Heu-hum, merci, enseigne Charnell ! écourta Kirk en empochant l'appareil et se dirigeant sans plus tarder vers la cabine de téléportation.

.oOo.

La téléportation ! Quel miracle technologique ! C'est sûr, ça faisait « petit budget », ça manquait d'emphase, ça impressionnait moins qu'un atterrissage spectaculaire en navette rugissante, ou qu'un débarquement sous les couleurs de la flotte, dans des gerbes d'étincelles ! Mais c'était discret, rapide et pas cher, et puis surtout ça évitait les sempiternels calculs balistiques et les épineuses négociations à propos du carburant pour le retour ! Non, ça n'avait l'air de rien, mais c'était vraiment une avancée considérable dans le confort quotidien de l'aventurier ! Et ça fonctionnait comme une horloge ! Ou quasiment. Il fallait juste bien se tenir au-dessus de la petite alvéole dans la cabine de téléportation. Sinon il pouvait manquer des bouts à l'arrivée. Ou même se produire des mélanges gênants. Bref, le syndicat des obèses de la flotte s'était plaint.

Mais bon là, pas de problème, la fine équipe avait ressenti ce petit fourmillement au bout des doigts, cette courte latence de la pensée et, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, les patrouilleurs du cosmos s'étaient retrouvés propulsés dans l'inconnu.

Et comme à l'ordinaire, l'ordinateur avait bien fait les choses, rematérialisant la délégation à l'endroit propice, qui captait l'essence de la planète et l'originalité de sa civilisation. Kirk et ses compagnons se trouvaient sur une sorte d'estrade en plein air, au centre d'un grand amphithéâtre. Des décors rudimentaires de toile et de carton-pâte évoquaient une ambiance à l'antique au kitsch irrésistible. Une bande d'autochtones les attendaient à l'autre extrémité de l'estrade. Des femmes, uniquement des femmes, et jolies encore, en toges, sandales et coiffures alambiquées !

Suivie de ses compagnes, la plus éminente s'avança, et lança d'un air engageant :

– Qui êtes vous et d'où venez vous, fiers visiteurs ?

Son impeccable permanente flottant mollement dans la brise, le capitaine Kirk bomba son torse d'Apollon. Le regard perdu dans le lointain, le bras désignant le firmament d'un geste auguste, il déclama :

– Notre domaine est l'espace, frontière de l'infini, vers laquelle voyage notre vaisseau spatial. Notre mission de cinq ans : explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles formes de vie, d'autres civilisations, et au mépris du danger, repousser les limites de l'inconnu !

Avec raideur, le premier officier tourna son long visage inexpressif vers son supérieur. Son sourcil gauche s'arqua à peine plus que le droit pour souligner une infime désapprobation sémantique :

– Si je puis me permettre, Capitaine… Le manifeste de la flotte galactique explicite la locution officielle « … au mépris du danger, s'aventurer là où personne n'est jamais allé ! »

Le capitaine retint un soupir d'impatience et allait aigrement remercier son second pour la pertinence de sa rectification linguistique, lorsqu'un petit homme rondelet s'avança, les bras croisés dans le dos mais les mains agitées, visiblement avide d'expérimenter un contact avec la population locale :

– Ouais, et puis, avec tous ces détours et ces retards, ça fait une paille qu'on erre dans les profondeurs cosmiques ! … bien plus de cinq ans, si vous voulez mon avis ! Parce qu'il faut bien avouer que les espaces glacés du vide intergalactique, c'est pas très passant !

Le regard désabusé mais égrillard du Dr. McCoy détaillait en connaisseur les charmes opulents du comité d'accueil. Le brillant humaniste avait hâte d'explorer la culture locale.

Le capitaine Kirk s'avança lui aussi, passant à nouveau devant le bon docteur – il l'aimait bien mais il n'allait pas laisser la vedette à ce charcutier de salle d'op ! Le protocole inter-culturel, tout en finesse, c'était son truc à lui ! L'officier supérieur adopta une pose de trois quarts – volontaire mais ouverte, juste ce qu'il faut – et demanda, les poings sur les hanches :

– Notre vaisseau a capté un message ! Votre signal sonnait comme le chant d'un vaisseau désemparé… auquel un officier gentleman ne saurait rester insensible !

L'ambassadrice scruta tour à tour le sourire impeccable de Kirk, le masque impénétable de Spock et la face rubiconde de McCoy qui le flanquaient. Derrière eux se pressaient leurs comparses, surchargés de matériel. Étrange brochette, mais quelle diversité de gènes ! Elle jeta un regard approbateur à ses compagnes et répondit :

– Oui, valeureux étrangers, dans notre détresse, nous avons adressé une complainte aux étoiles, sans imaginer que du fond de la voûte cosmique, répondrait la fine fleur de la virilité intergalactique !

Les longs cils battirent un instant, et toute la délégation se mit à plastronner.

– Il convient de respecter les coutumes et la sensibilité des planètes explorées, sifflota McCoy.

Spock haussa un sourcil, si c'était possible.

– La fédération attend de chacun qu'il fasse son devoir ! souffla le capitaine, que jamais rien tant que le devoir, ne savait émouvoir.

Et c'est là que les choses dérapèrent.

.oOo.

Des palmettes fleuries battaient doucement les vapeurs parfumées des thermes. Les membres de la délégation de l'Enterprise barbotaient dans le bassin ou se prélassaient sur de moelleuses banquettes. Une jeune femme, parée de son seul sourire, vint déposer un plateau de friandises revigorantes devant les visiteurs au repos.

McCoy et Scotty, un peignoir autour de la taille, s'étaient attablés devant un service de cristal. La carafe en main et les yeux brillants de convoitise, l'écossais versait un liquide vert en commentant sa nuit :

– Ces petites donnent tout ce qu'elles ont ! Elles ne craignent pas la surchauffe !

– Elles étaient deux ? demanda le docteur avec un accent incrédule et une moue jalouse, tout en s'appropriant la première coupe.

L'ingénieur en chef avala une gorgée avec une grimace d'approbation et s'étendit sur les coussins avec un air faussement modeste :

– Oh, je n'ai pas compté ! Et vous ?

– Eh bien ! Dolophone est la grande prêtresse du savoir, ou quelquechose de ce genre, se rengorgea le docteur. J'ai appris quelques trucs étonnants… anatomiquement parlant !

Scotty sirotait son alcool en connaisseur :

– Elles m'ont surnommé « Monty Scotty » ! Elles aiment l'équitation, ça c'est sûr !

– Moi, elle m'a surnommé « Belos »2… toute la nuit elle a cru que c'était un os !

– Voilà un surnom qui vous restera, Docteur ! assura Scotty en les resservant.

Le quidam en caleçon de bain rouge – où avait-il dégotté ça ? – faisait des longueurs, inlassablement, sous le regard réprobateur de Sulu, qui tachait de terminer sereinement son kata.

Assis au bord du bassin, Mr. Spock se penchait vers Kirk qui récupérait des prouesses de la nuit :

– Capitaine, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la Directive 14 !

– Mmh ? C'est épatant, je n'ai plus du tout mal au dos ! Vous disiez ?

– « Directive 14 - Un officier ne doit jamais agir de façon inconvenante ou indécente, ni offensante ou immodeste envers d'autres formes de vie. »

– Et en quoi, je vous prie, Mr. Spock, est-il indécent ou inconvenant, de répondre aux canons de l'hospitalité locale ? Au contraire, refuser eût été offensant ! Quant à la modestie, il vous faut considérer que les victoires diplomatiques les plus éclatantes, sont celles où les deux parties gardent un souvenir impérissable ! rétorqua Kirk avec un sourire un chouia prétentieux. Mais j'espère que de votre côté, vous avez su brandir avec vaillance le pavillon de notre flotte ?

– Je vous demande pardon, Capitaine ? … Oh ! Une métaphore ! … Eh bien je crois pouvoir affirmer que l'honneur est sauf, articula le Vulcain en se lissant les oreilles avec une sensualité inhabituelle et tout-à-fait déplacée.

Ce que voyant, Kirk préféra ne pas demander de détails :

– Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ?

Une trace de commisération s'attarda aux coins des lèvres du vulcain :

– Chagrin ou libido mis à part, capitaine… Je suppose qu'en acceptant… de façon aussi enthousiaste… l'invitation de nos hôtesses, nous n'encourrions les foudres de l'autre partie de la population. Déclencher un casus belli avec la moitié d'une planète ne saurait constituer une politique viable aux yeux de la Fédération !

Cette évidence pénétra enfin dans le cerveau du capitaine :

– Les maris !

– J'ai trouvé le temps de discuter avec Epanastasie… Il semblerait que chez vous autres humains, la fornication favorise la communicabilité, après-coup s'entend, car pendant l'acte lui-même, j'avais du mal à suivre ses borborygmes !

Le regard venimeux de Kirk ramena Spock à son propos :

– C'est plus grave que vous ne le croyez, Capitaine ! Ce peuple vit constamment séparé, les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre ! Mais il est arrivé quelque chose aux maris, quelque chose de terrible, dont j'ignore l'étendue ! Voici mon hypothèse la plus plausible : cette ambassade particulièrement accueillante n'est due qu'au besoin de nos hôtesses, de pallier la carence d'hommes sur la planète !

\- Hypsipyle m'a bien berné ! Elles en ont après nos chromosomes ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire : Là où il y a des gènes, il n'y a pas de plaisir ! On se sert de nous, et sans doute nous réserve-t-on, comme aux maris, le sort des amants de la veuve noire !

.oOo.

Le capitaine rameuta ses hommes, à la hâte leur fit revêtir leurs uniformes. La fine équipe, abandonnant le matériel trop encombrant, se rua vers le ponton.

Les femmes les y attendaient, barrant le passage. Une foule de robes et de cotillons entourait l'estrade, paysannes, servantes, dignitaires, artisans, toutes s'étaient rassemblées pour embrasser l'espoir de leur reine. Mais aucun minois juvénile ne rajeunissait leurs rangs. Ces femmes s'unissaient en une même prière : leur donner un avenir.

Le quidam en rouge, dûment chapitré, fit place nette. Les équipiers de l'Enterprise fendirent la foule, sans ménagement, sourds aux suppliques. Les compagnons de Kirk, partagés entre la peur et l'embarras, purent rejoindre le ponton sans même avoir à utiliser leurs phasers.

Leurs compagnes d'une nuit les attendaient là. Leurs toilettes, entièrement renouvelées, s'étaient allégées, gagnant en clinquant ce qu'elles avaient abandonné de pudeur. Peaux laiteuses, galbes époustouflants, teints fardés, regards de velours chargés de regrets, rien ne fut épargné pour retenir nos aventuriers. Mais il n'y avait pas que la duplicité dans ces regards suppliants.

Hypsipyle s'avança. Sa sobre tunique rehaussait la noblesse de ses traits. Son profil pur ne s'abaissa pas à demander pardon pour avoir menti aux héros. Son front de reine ne s'inclina pas lorsqu'elle quémanda de l'aide, au nom de tout son peuple. Mais elle plaida longuement pour les générations à venir : envoyer d'autres hommes, laisser l'équipage faire relâche le temps d'une saison…

Les hommes avaient rejoint le point de téléportation. Tiraillés entre peur et pitié, ils ne pouvaient se décider. Spock, malgré les caresses implorantes d'Epanastasie, gardait la tête froide :

– Capitaine, la directive 3 nous enjoint d'utiliser tous les moyens pour protéger la vie d'un être intelligent, même en cas de danger pour nous-même ! Alors dans le cas d'une civilisation…

Kirk hésita, l'esprit troublé par le regard magnétique de Hypsipyle. Mais il trancha :

– Notre danger est immédiat ! Celui de cette planète peut attendre quelques jours d'y voir plus clair !

Le capitaine ordonna la téléportation.

Mais bien des étreintes les retenaient, bien des caresses s'attardaient sur leurs uniformes, bien des baisers les torturaient, laissant sur leurs peaux, incrustés sur leurs rétines, au fond de leurs âmes, le souvenir de ces femmes.

Dans un éclair, Kirk, Hypsipyle, Spock, Epanastasie, McCoy, Dolophone, Sulu, Scotty, le quidam et leurs compagnes, disparurent soudain du ponton !

.oOo.

Au moment où s'amorçait la téléportation, les voyants lumineux de la console de contrôle, dans la salle de l'Enterprise, se mirent à crépiter et flamboyer comme des sémaphores. Une alarme lugubre retentit, alors qu'une épaisse fumée envahissait la salle de téléportation.

Le personnel de sécurité eut tôt fait de maîtriser l'incendie, comme il est d'usage pour un équipage d'élite.

Les membres de la délégation surgirent un à un des vapeurs qui se dissipaient.

Une grande femme rousse s'avança, raide dans son justaucorps bleu. A peine une ombre de surprise traversa-t-elle son regard atone, lorsqu'elle découvrit sa silhouette féminine.

Telle Vénus sortant des eaux, apparut alors une femme somptueuse. Son regard vous perçait jusqu'au cœur. Ses boucles délicieuses roulaient jusqu'à ses épaules parfaites. Sa combinaison dorée épousait de fascinantes rotondités. Cette fille incarnait la beauté à travers les siècles, et cela s'ajoutait à ses nombreuses responsabilités.

La troisième rescapée suivit, amusée du sort des deux précédentes. Son hilarité se figea, lorsque la petite boulote se rendit compte qu'elle avait subit la même transformation que ses consœurs.

Mais son rire hystérique reprit, lorsqu'émergea des fumées une créature étrange, semblable à une femme, mais avec deux rangées de seins !

– J'ai besoin d'un truc fort, dit la fille avec un accent des Highlands.

Suivit une immense qui-dame en collants rouges, les cheveux coupés en brosse, qui semblait pour la première fois apprivoiser la posture dorsale particulière qu'impose un considérable volume mammaire.

Seul l'officier navigateur, M. Sulu, avait conservé sa carrure masculine. Son fin visage contemplait ses camarades avec incrédulité.

.oOo.

La capitaine, exaspérée par cette coiffure à la lionne qui lui revenait sans cesse devant les yeux, harcelait l'officier ingénieur :

– Mais comment ce dysfonctionnement a-t-il pu se produire ?

– Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Il semble que trop d'éléments étrangers se sont retrouvés mêlés.

– Mais l'ordinateur aurait dû détecter qu'il y avait un problème et arrêter le processus !

L'ingénieur suait dans sa tunique rouge, perturbé par la plastique pulpeuse de sa capitaine, que chaque mouvement d'humeur agitait de soubresauts suggestifs :

– L'ordinateur vous a d'abord reconnus, puis sa mémoire s'est trouvée saturée par des éléments inconnus. Ne pouvant séparer l'original de l'alien, il a renvoyé vers la planète, ce qu'il a pu, ou du...

Spock, que sa nouvelle apparence n'avait en rien privée de son inattaquable logique, coinça ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles et hasarda sa propre hypothèse :

– Une fois les données mélangées, l'ordinateur a probablement renvoyé ce qui lui a semblé nécessaire pour assurer la survie de toutes les parties : celle des éléments majoritaires en mémoire, c'est-à-dire nous, et celle des éléments encore présents sur la planète, c'est-à-dire les Lemniennes !

– Vous voulez dire que l'ordinateur nous a mélangés par mégarde, puis qu'il nous a téléportées ici dans le premier état viable qu'il a trouvé !

– Exactement ! articula l'imperturbable Spock, dont les paupières outrageusement fardées de vert, rappelaient une fameuse belle-mère sorcière des années terriennes pré-stellaires. L'ordinateur ne pouvait nous rejeter en l'état sans nous tuer, il a donc shunté les sécurités prévues pour revenir en arrière.

– Mais comment a-t-il pu se tromper dans la reconnaissance de nos chromosomes ?3

La doctoresse McCoy intervint enfin dans le débat, jetant des regards obliques de sous ses longs cils :

– Malheureusement un virus parait avoir altéré notre hérédité profonde. C'est probablement ce qui a causé l'erreur initiale de l'ordinateur…

– La salle de téléportation a-t-elle subi des dommages ?

– Je crains que plusieurs jours de réparation soient nécessaires ! Seul le sas de M. Sulu est opérationnel.

– Avez-vous une explication quant à son cas singulier, McCoy ?

– Je n'en sais rien, protesta-t-elle, je suis docteur, pas télé-échangiste ! Pour le moment, la seule hypothèse qui vient à l'esprit, c'est que le virus ne l'a pas affecté… ou que M. Sulu en était déjà porteur !

.oOo.

Sur la passerelle, un peu déstabilisée, on s'habituait au commandement féminin. La capitaine avait ordonné d'intercepter les communications lemniennes. Bien sûr il avait fallu protéger la valeureuse officier de communication, des effets hypnotiques des chants lemniens. Scottie lui avait fourbi une oreillette très seyante.

Aussi la planète était-elle sur écoute permanente. Les messages de plaintes et d'appels à la mâle compassion continuaient, mais l'on percevait également une autre activité : sur Lemnya IV, on faisait à nouveau des bébés à tour de bras !

Comment était-ce possible ?

Les experts des services scientifiques planchèrent nuit et jour sur le sujet. On finit par comprendre que Hypsipyle, Dolophone, Epanastasie et leurs sœurs, qui avaient sournoisement séduit la courageuse ambassade de l'Enterprise, avaient été rematérialisés sur Lemnos IV, avec les attributs qui manquaient à nos héros ! Et vice-versa, si vous me suivez ! Elles profitaient à présent de leur condition masculine pour répandre largement leurs gênes parmi les Lemniennes !

Cette découverte causa un grand émoi au sein de l'Enterprise. Il n'y avait donc plus de raisons de rester, l'appel de Lemnya IV était caduque ! Kirk avait assuré qu'il ne tolérerait pas d'atteinte à l'intégrité d'un membre d'équipage. La commandante comptait rapidement reprendre les choses en main – dans tous les sens du terme. Mais un doute éthique la taraudait. Soucieuse de tenir compte de leurs avis, Kirk réunit donc la délégation.

À la vérité, les perspectives s'avéraient assez nuancées.

Scotty se sentait le plus atteint, déplorant ne plus pouvoir « donner tout ce qu'il avait », du moins dans le sens qui lui était familier.

Le quidam expliqua, à sa façon imagée, qu'il lui était intolérable de « savoir que le goupillon et les burettes valsaient joyeusement dans le dos du sacristain ! »

Spock, qui avait fait des progrès en métaphores, fit stoïquement remarquer que cette forme de dissociation n'était pas étrangère aux terriens, que leur braguette gouvernait trop souvent en lieu et place de leur casquette. Pour sa part, il profitait de l'occasion pour re-étalonner un certain nombre de paradigmes cogniticiens, que son récent changement de sexe avait quelque peu bousculés.

La doctoresse McCoy, en praticienne pragmatique, se borna à rappel le témoignage d'un certain Dr. Tyrésias, dont les travaux – qu'il avait poussés jusqu'à en devenir aveugle – prouvaient l'immense supériorité du plaisir féminin sur celui de l'homme.

De son côté, Sulu demeurait sur la réserve. Ne sachant trop comment expliquer pourquoi lui avait échappé au sort de ses compagnons, il s'interrogeait sur sa propre nature.

Les ayant tous écoutés, Kirk soupira et demanda au lieutenant Uhura d'interrompre l'enregistrement des débats. Après un moment de réflexion, la capitaine déclara :

– Nous ne pouvons donner l'impression à nos collègues féminins – les vraies femmes de l'Enterprise – que nous nous sentons diminués par cette transformation. Les Directives sont claires : nous devons reprendre notre route, puisqu'aucun de nous n'est plus à présent en danger et que chacun se trouve en pleine possession des facultés humaines – même Scotty ! L'équipage murmure que le commandement vient de faire un grand pas vers la parité. Nous ne saurions revenir en arrière !

Et c'est ainsi, qu'au mépris du danger…

.oOo.

– Non mais vous avez perdu la tête avec le reste ? hurla une tigresse bleue, assommant de son phaseur, le factionnaire en rouge qui lui barrait le passage.

L'enseigne Charnell, flanquée d'une douzaine de jeunes femmes de tous grades et de toutes armes, fit irruption sur la passerelle, leurs armes au poing.

McCoy se redressa et, rejetant sa frange sur le côté, entonna l'aria de l'autorité outragée :

– Où vous croyez-vous, lieutenant ? Vous êtes épidémiologiste sous mes ordres ! Regagnez immédiatement votre laboratoire ou je vous fais passer en cour martiale !

La ravissante phalange avait à présent investi les lieux, déteminée à récupérer le capitaine dans l'état fonctionnel qui leur convenait. Spock s'avança pour maîtriser l'intruse d'une prise vulcaine, lorsque l'enseigne Charnell brandit sous le long nez de la rouquine, un ordre de mission parfaitement en règle :

– Par ordre du capitaine Kirk, je commande l'Enterprise au même titre que lui !

Toute la passerelle se tourna vers la capitaine, qui se tortillait sur son siège de commandement, en vérifiant le vernis de ses ongles.

– Par la présente, je relève le capitaine Kirk de ses fonctions, et le prie de s'abstenir de toute interférence le temps de régler nos petits problèmes d'intendance !

Spock, pianotant furieusement sur son communicateur, cherchait dans les directives et la jurisprudence de la flotte, de quoi étayer objections et réserves.

– Vous disposez d'un droit discrétionnaire, capitaine, énonça-t-elle froidement. Il vous suffit de vous pourvoir en opposition…

Mais l'une des jeunes femmes escortant Coco s'approcha de la capitaine en minaudant :

– Un beau geste, Jiminouchet ! murmura-t-elle à son oreille, d'un air tendre et moqueur, et assez haut pour que toute la passerelle en profite.

Les autres conjurées, un petit sourire en coin, s'apprêtaient évidemment à faire de même. On allait se gausser sans fin des sobriquets attribués par ses anciennes conquêtes… Son cœur et son corps balancèrent un instant. Kirk donna son assentiment, du bout de ses lèvres au gloss fuchsia.

– Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, j'annule votre pourvoi en castration ! trancha Coco…

.oOo.

En une journée tout fut réglé : chaque transgenre involontaire fut renvoyé sur Lemnos IV et réapparié de son attirail originel par les soins de l'ordinateur mis à jour. Les Lemniennes retrouvèrent leur féminité, la fine équipe sa virilité et Kirk son commandement. Mais Coco Charnell fit un petit cadeau d'adieu à la planète déshéritée : un retrait de la banque de l'Enterprise !

Et c'est ainsi, qu'au mépris du danger…

1 Halte-là, puriste ! L'auteur sait qu'il n'y a que 24 directives ou à peu près. Mais dans une fic de Noël, tout est permis ! Par conséquent la directive 69 tente d'encadrer les relations amoureuses et sexuelles au sein d'un bâtiment de la flotte. Comme on s'en doute, l'officier commandant le bâtiment se doit à la plus rigoureuse abstinence. Mais bon c'est quand même Kirk…

2 Que pensez-vous de « Belos » comme traduction de « Bones » ? Pas terrible ? Bon ben vous plaignez pas de ce jeu de mots idiot ! J'ai été très magnanime, en écartant McCoït !

3 Alors celle-là, si vous l'avez trouvée, vous êtes forts ! Je pense à Endora, la mère de Samantha Stevens, la fameuse « Sorcière bien-aimée », dans « Bewitched ! ».


End file.
